Flifliki Birthday Spanks
by TheRainGirl
Summary: Bella needs a release from a stressful day. Sometimes it helps when you are in charge all the time to give up control to someone else. M for a reason. Slight BDSM with lots of love. Happy Birthday, Flifliki!


A/N: A little ditty I came up with for a dear sweet girl who always keeps me intrigued with her shoeporn and sweetness. This isn't beta'd, so all the mistakes are mine. If you'd like to see the pic that inspired this, go to my Tumblr. theraingirl4DOTtumblrDOTcom

To my dearest flifliki:

"You aren't my boss here, Isabella." He says tightly as he grabs my arm.

"No. No, I'm not." He raises his eyebrow at me.

A question.

Nodding, I lay one finger across the platinum choker at my throat, softly touching the small heart pendant.

An answer.

He moves to the couch in the formal sitting area, his slacks creasing at his hips and thighs. I didn't even realize he was wearing his new black pinstripe suit we were so busy. I frown a bit at the notion that I was too busy to notice him at all today. As he sits, I watch him take a deep breath through his nose and then release it.

Today was a day of hellish proportions. Too many board meetings and a near hostile takeover, having to fire someone even before my first cup of coffee, and not getting a lunch. I haven't even seen him for the last twelve hours.

Both of us are in need.

"Come here."

Without thought I find myself before him, my heels in front of his shiny black shoes.

"You talked back to me."

"Yes, Sir. I did," I respond remorsefully, with only a little smile at the edge of my lips.

"To whom do you belong, Isabella?" His silky voice is firm as I stare at his hands on his thighs.

"You, Sir."

"I didn't hear you properly."

"To you, only to you. I belong to you, Sir." I say with fervor.

"Mmm… yes, you do. Look at me, Isabella."

My eyes meet his- brown to green. Locked tightly as his fingers trace up my leg above my skirt. His fingers work the zipper and my skirt falls to the floor.

"You are mine. Even when you sit in that big office with everyone doing as you say, you belong to me. And when we're in this house, you do as I say. Always." He lifts his eyebrow again.

A challenge.

"Sometimes, I can't just do as you say when we're at work, Edward. I have a company to run."

"Oh, I know this, my sweet little CEO." His hand moves along my stomach under my camisole. "I know you're a busy girl, stressed out, always on the go." Slowly, teasingly, he moves his palm down to cup my aching pussy. "No matter how busy you are," he pinches my outer lips. "You belong to me." His other hand grabs my arm and yanks me hard down and over his legs.

I let out a yelp, then bite my lip. He situates me across his legs and I rest my head on my hands in front of me.

"Naughty little troublemaker."

I smirk at his words, but keep my head down.

SMACK!

My ass burns as his palm meets my satin covered cheek.

SMACK!

"Who's in charge, Isabella."

SMACK!

"You, sir," I whisper.

SMACK!

"Who?" he growls above me.

"You. You, sir."

SMACK!

"Mmm… so good." His fingers rub my burning skin in small circles. His fingers dipping under my panties where the slip along my wet skin. "I love the way you react. Perfection."

I smile at his praise as he begins to push deep inside me.

"Give me what I want, Isabella," he scolds. He always knows when I try to hold back. "Your body knows you belong to me." Soon he's pounding into me with two fingers and I'm arching back into him, pressing my ass against his hands.

With his free hand, I get another slap on the ass and it's enough to throw me over the edge. I cum loud and hard. All the stress and worry of my day, gone.

"Mmm…" he moans. "Such a pretty ass." Edward squeezes each cheek appreciatively then slides his hand up my back, then slowly back down as he drags my panties down over my ass. The cool air of the room causes me to tense, but his warm hands against my skin stir the heat within me. "Sit up." he commands and I lean back onto my high heeled feet. "On your knees."

Without question, I lift up, my eyes trained on his. With a hand on my shoulder, he turns my body as if it were his toy. I am his toy. The thought sends a delicious shiver through me. He pushes against my back softly as he says, "Hands on the back of the chair. Don't. Move."

My knees are spread open almost uncomfortably, my hands clutching the back of the dais. His hands drag along my heated skin under soft fabric of my top and he presses himself against my back as he squeezed my tits and pulls my nipples into tight peaks. His hips press his hard cock into my bare ass. His hands slide down my sides, down between my legs. He does not touch where I want his hands most though. His fingers drift down my legs then behind me and then they're gone.

"Mine," he says, as I hear his belt buckle and zipper.

"Mine." Again, he firmly states, as the rustle of fabric meets my ears.

"Mine," he whispers against my neck when his cock presses inside me.

"Yours!" I call out as his hips meet my ass.

He strikes up a pounding rhythm, pushing hard inside me and nearly pulling completely out. Each stroke shoving my body high and higher toward my release. My focus blurs, but I see my knuckles turning white against the wood of the chair, my grip almost painful.

His fist in my hair tugs hard and my head tilts back to allow him access to my mouth, his hips still pistoning his dick inside me. Over and over, he pushes until my body explodes with pleasure and I scream into his mouth.

"Fuck, yes!" he grunts then bites down on my shoulder, the pain ricocheting through me and striking off another orgasm. "Yes. More, Isabella." His rhythm falters with jagged pulses of his body and I feel him cum hard. "Fuck!"

I sag against the back of the chair and feel his chest against my overheated skin, his breath on my neck.

"Very good, my girl." His hand strokes my hair. He puts a hand under my chin and turns my head to his as he stands. "Very good." A soft kiss to my lips and he's gone.

My legs are weary and I slump into the seat. Trying to work the buckle on my shoes, I'm leaning forward when I see his bare feet come into my line of vision. I look up, and there stands my beautiful husband in just his black boxer briefs.

"Let me get that." He kneels down and undoes my shoes. When I'm barefoot, he rubs my ankles and lays a kiss on each of my knees.

The warmth I feel spreads through me as I see his head bent and feel his lips against my skin. Treasured and loved. He always knows exactly what I need. Always.

"How about a hot bath?" he asks with an impish smile.

"Sounds divine."

He helps me stand, his hands never leaving my body. "I'm sorry you had a bad day, love."

I kiss him softly and smile. "It might not have gone the way I'd planned, but it ended quite well."

_Fin._

E/N: Happiest of birthdays and lots of spanks to you, my dear! Thank you for all the smiles.


End file.
